


If Anyone Could Ever Love Me Like That

by Inharborlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Party, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inharborlights/pseuds/Inharborlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil weren't in a romantic relationship.  Phil could talk to and even flirt with anyone he damn well pleased and it shouldn't have mattered to Dan in the slightest.</p>
<p>But it did.</p>
<p>Written for the 2016 Phandom Valentines event.  Happy Valentines Day, Max!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anyone Could Ever Love Me Like That

_Curly, blond hair. Bright blue eyes, chubby cheeks, baby-pink skin. Angel-like wings on the back and a red bow with a heart-tipped arrow in its hands. "Happy Valentines Day!" inscribed on the base of the white and pink pedestal._

Dan took another sip from his fifth glass of wine that evening. He had been staring at the damn decoration for so long that it felt like the design had been burned into his eyelids. It was the night of Louise's annual Youtuber Valentines Day Party event, and of course, Dan was hidden awkwardly away in her kitchen next to a platter of cheese and sausages. There were plenty of people in the next room who he'd love to talk with at any other time of the year, but tonight Dan needed to be alone.

He ran his fingernails over the little Cupid's porcelain wings. The resulting sound bothered his ears, but it didn't annoy his mind as much as the sound of all of the happy couples chatting in the living room. Dan had come to the party with his best friend, Phil, who worked out well as a platonic date to a Valentines Day party, until Dan had taken a trip to the toilet only to return to find Phil chatting happily away a bit too eagerly with another man.

_I shouldn't be jealous._ Dan and Phil weren't in a romantic relationship.  Phil could talk to and even flirt with anyone he damn well pleased and it shouldn't have mattered to Dan in the slightest.

But it did.

He gritted his teeth and took another sip of wine. He nearly reached for the bottle to refill his glass again, but decided that it wouldn't be worth the next day's hangover if he drank much more. Besides, if he got drunk on wine then he'd officially become the fool of the party, and then all of the others would make fun of him for years to come and call him a lightweight and Phil would-

Dan shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Phil and just clear his mind for a while. He looked around the kitchen for any means of distraction before his eyes rested on a door leading out into Louise's back yard. Perfect.

Dan grabbed his jacket off of one of the dining chairs, glanced around quickly to make sure that nobody was watching his escape, quietly opened the sliding door and stepped out into the garden. It was lightly snowing, warm enough that Dan knew that he'd be able to stay out there for quite a while before but cold enough that every breath sent a puff of steam into the night air. Familiar with the layout of Louise's yard, Dan made his way over to a small tool shed nestled in between two Elm trees near the back of the yard. He stuck his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes, and leaned up against it.

A few minutes later, Dan heard the sliding door to the garden open with the sound of winter boots plodding on the deck soon after. Even though he had his eyes closed he could tell that it was Phil. Phil always seemed to know where Dan would hide if he was upset.

"I know you're out here," Phil announced.

Dan tried to quell the butterflies that erupted in his stomach and cursed under his breath. "I'm over here, on the left side of the shed," he called.

Phil peered into the snowy darkness for a few moments before crossing the garden to Dan's hiding spot, silently leaning up against the shed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dan answered a bit too quickly.

"I think that I know you well enough by now to know when something's wrong," Phil answered. "Did you accidentally spill a full plate of biscuits again or something?" He teased.

"Not quite." Dan gave a half-hearted laugh and kicked at the gravel under his boots, trying and failing to keep his eyes off of his friend's handsome figure in the moonlight.

"You'd think it's ridiculous."

"Never."

Dan stopped and looked back upwards. His eyes scanned the pinpricks of light in the black winter sky as he chose his next words. "It's all of that... Stuff, you know?" He internally cringed; Phil was the first yet last person he wanted to talk about all of this with. As much as he didn't want to risk revealing his secret to the man he loved, the words seemed like they were ripping themselves out of his mouth.

"All of those couples in there. They just look so happy dancing and chatting and going around together arm-in-arm and kissing and-" Dan blew a puff of breath into the frozen night air as Phil watched him patiently. Dan didn't feel like continuing.

Phil surprised him a few seconds later when he began to speak. "It makes you feel lonely, doesn't it? Like you're aching to be one of them."

_Yes, with you._

"No, I..." Dan's brain was spinning with thoughts and feelings and the sight of Phil standing so close to him with his beautiful blue-green eyes shining in the moonlight. He shook his head, his words as cold as the winter wind. "I don't want to be rude, but you don't understand. You were having the time of your life going around and flirting with every single person in sight." _Except me._ "Half of those girls and a good number of the lads would go home with you tonight if you asked." His words were coming faster now and he was fighting back pinpricks of tears in his eyes. "And then next year, when you're in a happy long-term relationship with the person of your dreams, you can bring him to this same goddamn party and act like all of the others."

Dan stared at the ground again. He instantly regretted his words, and Phil's silence seemed to be a confirmation of how badly he'd just fucked up. He knew that Phil would never do that but he could rid the image of Phil smiling and leaning in to another man's arms. "I just always wonder if anyone could ever love me like that, you know?" He mumbled, his cheeks burning bright pink.

"Dan."

Phil's voice was quiet but intense in a way that made Dan instantly look back up at him. His eyes were burning with an emotion that Dan couldn't quite describe yet his features were gentle. He stepped in front of him and put his hands on Dan's shoulders. "You know that I wouldn't abandon you like that. You're, like, my BFF, as silly as it sounds, and you'll always come before stupid little one-night stands." He smiled a little bit, looking Dan squarely in the eyes. "Besides, I know for sure that there is at least one person in the world who is already in love with you."

Dan's eyes widened; his heart felt like it was about to pound right out of his chest. _WAIT, WHAT?_ This couldn't be real, there was absolutely no way that Phil could ever return his feelings. Or was there? No. _Yes?_ This had to be a joke of some sort, or maybe it was someone else that they knew. There was absolutely no way. "And, uh, who would that be?" He stuttered

Phil took another step closer to Dan, so close that he could feel Phil's unusually high body heat radiating through his thin jacket. Phil dropped his hands down and interlocked them with Dan's, gazing at Dan through his lashes. "I think that you already know the answer to that."

Before Dan could reply Phil's face leaned in and met their lips together with a warm kiss. Dan returned the kiss eagerly, his heart still almost beating out of his chest but his mind crystal-clear. They stayed like that for a few moments before Phil pulled away with a cheeky smile.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, D-Slice, but you're not a very good liar. Still, you're really cute when you have a crush on someone."

Dan tried to be offended but he couldn't stop smiling. "You knew?!"

"Oh yeah, for a few months now at least. Hey!" He shouted as Dan playfully pushed him in the chest. "But I wasn't completely sure that I was the person you had the crush on, I thought that I might be tricking myself into thinking that because I liked you so much," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ditto. But what about earlier tonight?"

"Testing the waters." Phil grinned. "I think that it turned out pretty well."

Dan laced his fingers in Phil's soft black hair and kissed him again. "I couldn't agree more." He took a step back to look at the house, still keeping a protective arm around Phil's waist. Do you reckon we should go back to the party? If we're gone too long they might start talking," Dan teased.

Phil snorted. "And become one of those happy couples that you hate so much?"

Dan shrugged and nestled closer to Phil. "They're starting to grow on me. Still, you're right, I'd need at least a year or so to prepare for that level of lovesick adoration you have to show all night. Maybe we can just go to next year's Valentines Day party together."

"Sounds good to me," Phil answered. He checked his phone. "Well, Mr. Howell, it's nine PM on Valentines Day, we're in a blossoming relationship and we both don't want to go back to that party. How about we grab dinner?"

"You're going to wine and dine me on Valentine's Day for our first date. I'm swooning," Dan laughed.

Phil smiled and took his hand.


End file.
